


Te dire adieu

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Je t’aime Naruto. Et parce que je t’aime, je dois d’abord penser à toi, dit Sakura. Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. Même si ça me fait mal, je dois te laisser partir. J’enfouirai les sentiments que j’ai pour toi pour que tu sois heureux auprès de la personne qui te mérite vraiment. Adieu Naruto. »
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Te dire adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le NaruSaku Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura regarda le dossier médical de Naruto. Les résultats étaient positifs, il récupérait de ses blessures. Il était sous sédatif et dormait tranquillement. Elle examina son bras qui cicatrisait. Sakura sourit. Tsunade lui avait parlé de la greffe qu’elle avait prévu. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait récupérer l’usage de son bras. Sakura posa le dossier et alla s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit, à côté de Naruto. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas pleurer. Après la guerre, Kaguya et le combat final entre Naruto et Sasuke, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire allait être ce qu’il lui était le plus difficile. Elle prit délicatement la main de Naruto et la serra légèrement.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t’avoir tellement fait souffrir. »

Elle avait peut-être été la personne qui l’avait fait le plus souffrir durant toutes ces années.

« Malgré tout, tu es toujours resté près de moi. Tu étais là pour me consoler, pour me faire rire, pour me donner de la force et du courage. Tu es devenu ma force Naruto. »

Elle caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Il y a quelques années, quand ils étaient à l’académie, Naruto était ce petit garçon bruyant qui n’arrêtait pas de faire des blagues stupides et qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle n’avait pas cherché à voir que derrières ses sourires se cachait une profonde solitude. À l’époque, elle avait été éblouie par la beauté de Sasuke et l’aura mystérieuse qui régnait autour de lui. Elle avait été égoïste, jusqu’à demander à Naruto de ramener Sasuke au village, malgré les sentiments qu’elle savait qu’il ressentait pour elle. Mais avec le temps, Naruto avait su trouver une place dans son cœur, jusqu’à devenir plus grande que la place qu’elle avait réservé à Sasuke. Bien plus grande si elle était honnête.

« Petit à petit l’amitié que j’avais pour toi s’est transformé en amour. »

Pour lui, elle était prête à tout, même jusqu’à aller tuer Sasuke. Elle savait que Naruto ne s’en serait jamais remis s’il avait dû tuer son ami, même si c’était pour le sauver de lui même. Sakura avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto, que se soit pendant leur bataille contre Madara ou contre Kaguya, elle n’aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour le sauver.

« Je t’aime Naruto. Et parce que je t’aime, je dois d’abord penser à toi. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sakura et tomba sur la main de Naruto. Elle essuya violemment sa joue. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, elle devait être forte. Pour une fois, elle ne devait pas penser à elle, mais à Naruto.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. »

Elle ne ferait que le faire souffrir d’avantage et il en était hors de question. Il devait se trouver quelqu’un de bien qui saurait lui donner l’amour qu’il méritait. Quelqu’un comme Hinata, qui l’aimait d’un amour pur et qui ne le ferait jamais souffrir.

« Même si ça me fait mal, je dois te laisser partir. J’enfouirai les sentiments que j’ai pour toi pour que tu sois heureux auprès de la personne qui te mérite vraiment. »

Elle lui caressa la joue et l’embrassa.

« Adieu Naruto. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle s’adossa contre la porte, ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle avait l’impression qu’il se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hinata qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Sakura ? »

Elle est vraiment parfaite pour Naruto, pensa Sakura. Elle acquiesça et sourit pour la rassurer.

« C’est juste le stresse de ces derniers jours qui refait surface.  
-Je comprends. »

Après la guerre, il n’était pas rare de voir des shinobis craquer.

« Tu es venue voir Naruto ? »

Hinata acquiesça et rougit légèrement.

« Il dort encore à cause des sédatifs qu’on lui a donné, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.  
-Je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard.  
-Tu peux rester. Et puis je suis sûre qu’il sera heureux de te voir en se réveillant. »

Hinata rougit d’avantage.

-Tu en es sûre ?  
-Certaine. »

Hinata posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitante. Sakura lui sourit pour l’encourager et Hinata entra dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, le sourire de Sakura disparut et son cœur lui fit de plus en plus mal. C’était ce que je devais faire, se dit-elle pour se convaincre qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle marcha le long du couloir, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Elle avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu’elle puisse les arrêter. Elle s’appuya contre le mur, la douleur qu’elle ressentait était tellement violente qu’elle l’empêchait d’avancer. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s’empêcher de hurler.

« Sakura ? »

Sakura reconnut la voix de Ino. Elle ne voulait pas qu’elle la voit ainsi. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Elle lui tourna le dos, tentant de se cacher, mais elle entendit Ino s’approcher.

« Sakura, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Elle posa la main sur l’épaule de Sakura et la tourna doucement. Voyant l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait, Ino prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« Dis-moi ce qu’il y a.  
-J’ai dû lui dire adieu Ino, réussit à répondre Sakura. Je ne pouvais plus le faire souffrir.  
-Est-ce que tu parles de Sasuke ? »

Sakura ne répondit rien et cacha son visage dans le cou de Ino. Bien sûr, Ino pensait qu’elle parlait de Sasuke. C’est ce que tout le monde pense. C’était mieux ainsi. Elle sentit Ino lui caresser les cheveux et Sakura finit par ce calmer.

******

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et chacun se reconstruisait à sa façon. Sasuke avait de nouveau quitter le village, mais cette fois, Sakura ne s’inquiétait pas. Il était partit pour racheter ses fautes et non plus pour se venger. Mais depuis, lorsque quelqu’un parlait de Sasuke, tous lui lancèrent un regard de tristesse et d’inquiétude, comme si elle allait s’écrouler à tout moment. Même Naruto tentait de lui remonter le moral.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas Sakura-chan. Il reviendra. »

Il était loin de se douter que son cœur n’appartenait plus à Sasuke. La rééducation de Naruto se passait bien et dans peu de temps, ils seraient capable de pratiquer la greffe. Sakura avait insisté auprès de Tsunade pour assister à la procédure du début à la fin. Au moins, pensait-elle, elle serait auprès de lui durant cette épreuve.

******

La greffe avait réussi. La rééducation de Naruto était longue, mais les résultats étaient plus qu’encourageant. Il était maintenant temps que Naruto voit que Hinata était celle qui le rendrait heureux, pensa Sakura. « Tu as vu Hinata aujourd’hui ? », « Je suis sûre que cet endroit plairait à Hinata. », « Pourquoi tu n’inviterais pas Hinata chez Ichiraku ? » C’était quelques petites phrases que Sakura pouvait lui dire.

******

Sakura se trouvait au parc avec Ino. Elles étaient assises sur l’herbe et profitaient du soleil. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’elles avaient une journée de congé et elles comptaient bien en profiter.

« Dis-moi Sakura, dit Ino. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pousses Naruto dans les bras d’Hinata ? »

Sakura eut l’impression que sa respiration s’arrêtait. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que Ino lui pose cette question.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne le pousse pas dans les bras d’Hinata.  
-J’ai vu ton petit manège. Alors, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-C’est mon ami et je veux seulement qu’il soit heureux. »

Ino la fixa si intensément que Sakura se sentit mal à l’aise. Elle se demandait si elle n’allait pas essayer d’entrer dans son esprit.

« La dernière fois à l’hôpital, tu ne parlais pas de Sasuke. »

Sakura ne répondit rien.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Naruto ? »

Sakura passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa l’herbe.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance, répondit Sakura.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c’est important ! Il faut que tu lui parles.  
-Non ! Tout ce que je ferai, c’est lui faire du mal. C’est ce que je fais toujours. »

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase et Ino la regarda avec tristesse.

« Tu crois qu’il serait plus heureux avec Hinata, même si tu dois passer à côté du bonheur.  
-S’il est heureux, ça me suffit. »

Ino ne dit rien. Elle savait que lorsque Sakura avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de la faire changer d’avis. Elle espérait juste que son amie réalise l’erreur qu’elle était entrain de faire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

******

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura déjeunait avec Ino pendant sa pause lorsqu’elle entendit la nouvelle.

« J’ai entendu dire que Naruto avait rendez-vous avec Hinata, dit Ino. »

Elle observa Sakura. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part, n’importe quoi. Elle voulait que Sakura réagisse enfin et qu’elle se batte pour Naruto. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son amie aussi triste. Sakura resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de sourire tristement.

« C’est bien. Naruto s’est enfin décidé. »

Ino eut envie de crier.

« Et c’est tout, dit-elle. Tu ne comptes rien faire ? »

Sakura lui lança un regard noir et répondit sèchement :

« Je t’ai déjà dit non, alors arrêtes de t’en mêler. »

Ino se mordit les lèvres de colère. Elle n’avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Sakura. Mais si elle croyait qu’elle n’allait pas s’en mêler, elle se trompait.

******

Sakura rentra chez elle, épuisée. Après avoir terminé sa journée à l’hôpital, elle avait juste envie de prendre une douche et d’aller dormir. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Sakura soupira. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour recevoir du monde. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, cette personne finirait par partir. On frappa de nouveau.

« Sakura-chan. »

Naruto ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Sakura se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit.

« Naruto, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle s’écarta pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Tous deux se voyaient beaucoup moins qu’avant et Naruto lui manquait, plus que Sakura aurait pu imaginer.

« J’ai vu Ino aujourd’hui, dit Naruto. Elle m’a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien depuis quelques temps. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle avait dit à Ino de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires et la première chose qu’elle faisait, c’était d’aller voir Naruto. Elle allait la tuer.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle en souriant. J’ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c’est juste un peu de fatigue.  
-Tu es sûre ? »

Sakura acquiesça et Naruto sourit, soulagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s’assirent sur le canapé.

« Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu, dit Naruto. Tu m’as manqué.  
-Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. Naruto lui parlait de ses missions et Sakura de son travail. Elle avait l’impression que c’était la première fois qu’elle souriait depuis longtemps. C’est alors que ce que Ino lui avait dit à propos de son rendez-vous avec Hinata lui revint en mémoire.

« Il paraît que tu es sorti avec Hinata. »

Naruto acquiesça en souriant, mais il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son sourire. Comme s’il était forcé.

« Ça s’est bien passé ?  
-Oui, Hinata est gentille, mais... »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Mais. Il ne devrait pas avoir de ‘mais’. Hinata était parfaite. Elle était belle, douce et gentille, tout ce qu’elle n’était pas. Naruto détourna le regard et Sakura était bien décidée à savoir ce qu’il s’était passé.

« Mais ?  
-Mais elle n’est pas toi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Naruto lui souriait timidement.

« Je sais que tu aimes Sasuke et que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Mais c’est ce que je ressens. »

Sakura sentit ses larmes couler et baissa la tête pour que Naruto ne le remarque pas, mais il vit son trouble.

« Sakura-chan, ne pleures pas, dit-il affolé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.  
-On ne peut pas être ensemble Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration pour s’arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés.

« Depuis que l’on se connaît, je n’ai fait que te faire souffrir. Que se soit à l’académie, quand on est devenu l’équipe 7 ou après ton retour à Konoha. J’ai toujours été égoïste et même lorsque je voulais te protéger, je n’ai fait que te blesser. Et je sais que si l’on est ensemble, je recommencerai.  
-Alors c’est tout, dit sèchement Naruto. Parce que tu l’as décidé, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Sakura leva la tête et vit la colère et la déception dans le regard de Naruto. C’était le même regard qu’il lui avait lancé quand elle l’avait retrouvé au Pays du Fer pour lui faire sa déclaration.

« Tu sais quoi ? Continua Naruto. C’est à ce moment précis que tu te montres égoïste. C’est pour ça que tu n’arrêtais pas de me parler d’Hinata ? Tu crois que je serais mieux avec elle ?  
-Et ce n’est pas le cas ? Demanda Sakura avec force.  
-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Naruto avec autant d’intensité. »

Il passa rageusement sa main dans les cheveux.

« J’aime beaucoup Hinata, c’est mon amie. Mais toi, je t’aime. Depuis toujours. C’est toi qui me donnes la force d’avancer. C’est parce que tu étais près de moi que j’ai pu surmonter toutes ses épreuves. Tu ne m’as jamais fait de mal Sakura-chan, au contraire. C’est quand je suis avec toi que je suis le plus heureux. »

Sans que Sakura ne s’en rende compte, Naruto s’était rapproché d’elle et seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Naruto leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Sakura posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je t’aime Sakura-chan et si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, alors je te promets de te laisser tranquille. »

Sakura s’approcha de lui, son corps collé au sien, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s’embrassèrent. Sakura se sentait enfin heureuse. Elle l’aimait et il l’aimait. Et pour une fois, elle allait écouter son cœur. 

_Fin ___


End file.
